


New Incidents

by cleopatras



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moose is a flirt, Secret Relationship, They never gave us closure with that damn bathroom scene, and Kevin is over it, but not really, fix it? kind of?, might make this a series but probably not, post season two, secret makeout sesh, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatras/pseuds/cleopatras
Summary: Kevin had a knack for calling his rendezvouses with a certain Moose Mason as "incidents." However, with all the chaos in Riverdale, the last time they had a chance to actually slip away was days after Midge's death in the school bathroom of all places. Now it seems it's about time for a new "incident," this time with a less terrible reason and a happier ending.





	New Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight as I'm writing this and I'm binging Brooklyn Nine-Nine so please be nice to me. I kind of want to make this a series (canon-divergent because we all know season three is gonna be a mess), but that might just be my tired, overly-ambitious brain talking. idk, if y'all want a series of them being soft boyfriends let me know I guess (Sorry, I'm tired)

Days after the so-called  _ bathroom  _ incident between Kevin and Moose were… weird to say the least. Moose was mourning his dead girlfriend, Cheryl was a Serpent, and Archie was behind bars. However, despite all of the chaos, Kevin’s mind kept flashing back to their kiss. He definitely had better things to focus on, like, the fact that his best friend’s best friend (and his best friend by extension) was literally in prison for murder. 

 

As the school year was coming to a close, Kevin found himself with less and less closure. Whilst everything had been going down with Archie’s case, he had been pushed to the sidelines by all the people he considered to be his best friends. The only shoulder to lean on had been  _ Fangs Fogarty  _ of all people. Maybe it was because he too had been pushed to the side by his best friend, Toni, in favor of her shiny bright girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. He didn’t blame her, though. Kevin had to admit, Fangs was an interesting option (read: distraction), but he didn’t think he could take a boyfriend and/or hookup named Fangs seriously. 

 

Now, with summer drawing nearer, Kevin was bored. He was left out of the loop and had no idea whether or not his friend was going to face God knows how long in prison, but he would probably find out about it eventually because all Betty could talk about was Archie (instead of her boyfriend, Jughead, but that's none of his business). He zoned out for the most part, but that wasn’t often considering she spent more time confiding in Veronica than her best friend for over a decade. It was fine, everything was fine. 

 

“Keller, hey,” a voice called to him from behind his open locker door. He grabbed his textbook and closed it, being faced with a confident-looking Moose, a stupid smirk on his face that definitely meant trouble. 

 

With a deep sigh and curious gaze, Kevin leaned against his locker and crossed his arms, holding his textbook against his chest. “What do you want, Moose? I have a class to get to. In fact, you should have one, too.” 

 

Mischief in his eyes, Moose just laughed, a golden sound that Kevin could fawn over all day (which he would never admit. It would just inflate the football player’s ego). “Class can wait… right?” 

 

“What game are we playing? I’m curious,” the boy retorted, shifting his position as Moose’s piercing gaze was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t know what you think you’re proposing, Moose, but whatever it is, I’m not into it, okay? It’s been weeks since… you know and you’ve barely even looked at me. What’s with the sudden interest? You’re bored?” 

 

“You judge too quickly, Keller,” he chuckled. However, the facade dropped for a second, Moose drawing in a deep breath. “I just… I needed a few weeks. After  _ her. _ I wasn’t really sane, I think, a few weeks ago.” 

 

For a moment, Kevin’s heart broke for the boy. He couldn’t imagine watching his boyfriend die brutally on a stage being watched by all of his friends. It was a nightmarish situation that no one could even imagine and yet that’s exactly what Moose went through. It was horrible. 

 

After a moment, in an almost-whisper, Kevin asked a question he dreaded, “Do- do you regret it? The uh,  _ incident.  _ I mean, you were mourning and I kind of took advantage of you and I shouldn’t have, sorry.” 

 

“You think too much, Keller,” Moose shook his head with a small smile, but there was the semblance of something akin to grief in his eyes. “I’m not gonna lie, that wasn’t the best time for… that, but I wouldn’t say I regret it. No, I couldn’t say that. What I can say is… right now, my head is clear and I know exactly what I want.” 

 

“Let me guess,” Kevin laughed, a hint of tired cliche in his voice, “Me?” 

 

Moose just smiled, used to the boy’s antics, “How’d you figure it out?” 

 

The narrative was tired: two troublesome boys sneaking around in empty classrooms and conveniently placed janitors’ closets; kissing things that shouldn’t be kissed; touching things that shouldn’t be touched; the awkward eye contact in the hallways; the lies they tell their friends. It had been done before, more times than anyone could count. Yet, when the offer of secrecy and sneaking around as if they were children getting away with a silly prank was as tempting as it was, it was easy to understand how it became such a tired story. It was poetry, the two of them together. Well, not exactly, more like a blank verse. Where they flowed together like flowers swaying in the summer wind and yet there was no rhyme or reason. 

 

“So,” Kevin began, wondering where his words would take him next, “What’s the plan?” 

 

Moose smiled, grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him towards the very bathroom their most recent incident had taken place. Kevin smiled at the memory, biting his lip to hold in the knowing grin. 

 

First, the football player made sure there was no one else in there. Then, he locked the door. Right as he turned around, Kevin grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together. Moose melted right then and there in his arms. God, had he missed this. Had he missed the way Moose always held Kevin by the waist with one hand while the other twisted his locks of brunet hair. Moose Mason always tasted like peppermint, which Kevin knew was a chapstick he stole from Midge. It was funny to think he still used it. For some reason, Kevin assumed all semblance of her would dissipate as soon as she was in the ground. It was sad to think that way, but perhaps it was even more so when Kevin was making out with the deceased girl’s ex-boyfriend. Was he fucked up for this? Probably. However, did he mind right now? Definitely not. Kissing Moose felt like coming home after a long day. 

 

They pulled apart for a brief moment due to the unfortunate need to breathe and Moose smiled as he leaned his forehead against Kevin’s. 

 

“Is it… too soon to want to move on?” Moose asked, surprisingly serious for the romantic tension between them. 

 

Kevin sighed, “That’s up to you, but to be fair, you moved on before she was even dead, Moose. I haven’t forgotten Sweetwater River.” 

 

The other boy chuckled, avoiding eye contact, “I wish I could. Why is it we only seem to come together when someone’s died?” 

 

“Maybe we’re just unlucky.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Moose looked down for a moment before he peaked at Kevin nervously, “What if, what if we made this a thing? Like, a tell-your-friends thing? Or take you to school dances and movies thing?” 

 

“You mean… like, I would be your boyfriend?” 

 

Moose nodded, but his actions and words were hesitated, “Woah, that’s weird to think about. I don’t know if I could say  _ that  _ word. It sounds wrong.” 

 

“Have you tried?” Kevin laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck and pulling him closer (as if that was possible). 

 

“...Boyfriend,” he muttered the word after a brief moment of contemplation, “Kevin Keller, would you… like to be my boyfriend?”

 

With a sparkling grin, there was only one answer that could leave Kevin’s lips, “I’d be honored.  _ Boyfriend _ .” 

 

“Holy shit, you’re my boyfriend,” Moose giggled, his expression looking as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah,” Kevin spoke in a haze, not sure his brain was actually processing what was happening, “Yeah, I am.”  

**Author's Note:**

> mmm they're soft. @ riverdale: give them the happiness they deserve i beg of you


End file.
